The Singing Dragon
by Ariel Lynn
Summary: There's a party going on at Hogwarts and Draco's performing! horrible summary, better story You may want to read my story "Ariella's Diary" to learn more about my OC, Ariella Weasley, who is a main character in this one shot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Time for another one shot! This story involves my own main character, Ariella Weasley. To learn more about her, go read my other story **_**Ariella's Diary.**_** Anyway, the songs mentioned in this fic are Katy Perry's **_**Firework **_**and Feltbeats aka Tom Felton's **_**I'll Be There**_**. It's a very short story, but I think you all will enjoy it. I've always loved the idea of Draco and the girls singing, so maybe you will too! Anyway, read, enjoy, and review! :]**

"Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon." Ariella Weasley's voice rang through the Great Hall like a bell. She grinned brightly at the crowd and then back at her fellow songstresses, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood.

To celebrate the end of their last year at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall allowed all of the seventh years one night for a mini-party. Tonight was that night. All of the girls were wearing short party dresses, heels, and had their hair and makeup done. All of the boys were dressed up in loose jeans and slacks, button ups and polo shirts, and comfortable shoes. Food and drinks were on several tables that outlined the dance floor.

As the four girls made their way offstage, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley handed each of them a towel to dry off with. Ginny and Hermione thanked their respective boyfriend with a kiss.

Ariella smiled at the boys as she wrapped her towel around her neck and patted her cheek with it. "Thanks you guys, but where's Draco?"

Harry shrugged. "We haven't seen him anywhere."

Ariella pouted. She'd been scanning the crowds while onstage and hadn't seen him once. She was beginning to wonder if he had even come up from the dungeons.

They were interrupted by the booming voice of Professor Slughorn. "What a performance! Well done, ladies." He smiled down at the four of them before he continued. "Our next performer is another fellow student. Quite possibly one of the best when it comes to Potions." Slughorn smiled proudly as the rest of the students rolled their eyes at him. "Anyway, here he is: Mr. Draco Malfoy!" Slughorn clapped his hands as he walked offstage.

When Draco emerged from the back room, there was a mix of applause and surprised whispers coming from the crowd. His expression was nervous as he sat down on a stool in front of the microphone, acoustic guitar in hand. When he caught sight of his redheaded girlfriend, he smiled down at her. Ariella returned his smile and continued to stare up at him in astonishment. She'd never known Draco to sing or play guitar.

The blonde cleared his throat before he began to play a slow, yet upbeat tune.

"_Words come easy with keep them comingThere's nothing I won't love comes easy with you'Cause you've got a face that makes my heart I'll be there, my girl,'Til the sun doesn't I'll be there, my girlWhen there's tears in your I'll be there my girlTo hold you when you're feeling down.'Cause when know one seems to care,And life ain't being too fair,I'll be there.'Cause when the feeling can't compare,And life ain't being too fair,I'll be there."_

Ariella was grinning from ear to ear. His voice was smooth and warm. She could feel her heart racing as she listened to his song. This new talent was certainly another reason she loved him for. She looked around and noticed the other students were all swaying to the music. She simply returned her sparkling green eyes to her boyfriend onstage and listened to the rest of his song.

"…_So when you've given up, there's nothing left to do -My damsel in distress, I'll do my best to rescue I'll be there, my girl,When the sun doesn't I'll be there, my girl,When there's tears in your I'll be there, my girl,When you're feeling down.'Cause when know one seems to careAnd life ain't being too fairI'll be there.'Cause when the feeling can't compareAnd no one seems to care,I'll be there.'Cause when the feeling can't compareAnd life ain't being too fair,I'll be there."_

As Draco stopped humming and strumming on his guitar, the Great Hall filled with loud cheering and hollering from the students. Ariella was included in this group. Draco stood from his stool and smiled and waved at the crowd before stepping down from the stage. Professor Slughorn climbed back on stage to announce the next act.

As soon as his feet touched the floor below, Ariella threw her arms around Draco's waist and nuzzled into his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, though she wasn't sure if it was from his performance or from her touch. She pulled back slightly and smiled brightly up at him.

"You were absolutely amazing!" She hugged his neck as she spoke.

He was grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks. I was hoping to surprise you."

She pulled back and stared up at him. "Well you succeeded. I had no idea you could play guitar, let alone sing."

He smirked. "You're not the only musical one in this relationship."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously." She then bit her lip nervously and put her hands behind her back. "Did you mean what you said?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your song." She smiled slightly. "You said you'd be there for me. Did you mean it?"

He smiled, finally understanding, and nodded. He sang, "I'll be there, girl, forever and always."

Ariella's green eyes shone brightly as she grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pressed her lips against his. Her cheeks felt warm, so she figured she was blushing. It didn't matter. All that mattered at that moment was the love that pulsed between them. When they pulled apart, he flashed her a half-lidded smile.

"I love you, Ariella."

She returned his smiled. "And I love you, Draco."


End file.
